[unreadable] The USC-UCLA Drug Induced Liver Injury (DILI) Clinical Center (CC) proposal in response to [unreadable] RFA-DK-07-012 "Continuation and Expansion of the Drug Induced Liver Injury Network (DILIN)" hopes to joint the other established CCs to advance the scientific knowledge and the clinical evaluation of DILI. Our proposal combines the only two medical schools in Los Angeles County allowing us to uniquely capture DILI cases in this large, ethnically diverse population. The 10.3 M residents of Los Angeles County (2007) are an unmatched resource composed of the most ethnically diverse populations in the United States. We have proposed to increase the identification of potential DILI cases within the health care systems of USC, UCLA and the County of Los Angeles Department of Public Health by developing didactic tools targetted to specific groups of health care providers. In addition to our unique patient population, this proposal is built upon the expertise and talents from the USC and UCLA Medical Centers. The Specific Aims of the USC-UCLA DILI CC are to: 1) Review existing DILIN documents in preparation for joining the DILIN 2) Establish the USC-UCLA DILI CC infrastructure at USC and UCLA, 3) Establish the toll-free referral line and distribute IRB-approved documents to networks of potential health care providers and pharmacists who will be a referral sources for potential DILI cases. 4) Develop educational tools to increase DILI awareness and to enhance DILI case referrals from both affiliated and non-affiliated health care providers 5) Screen and enroll eligible subjects into the DILIN for collection of clinical data and specimens 6) Collaborate with other investigators, participate in the organization and operation of the DILIN, and assist with the design of future ancillary studies. [unreadable] [unreadable]